Switched
by SilverLake Kanon
Summary: "Qui es-tu ?" "Minto. Toi, qui es-tu ?" "Je m'appelle Kisshu. D'où tu viens ?" Minto une japonaise de 15 ans, passionnée de danse. Elle est têtue, déterminée, pénible, fière. Kisshu a 19 ans. Il vit sur la planète Cynipcia, hors du système solaire. Il est sarcastique, dragueur et égocentrique. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés et pourtant, une expérience unique va les lier à jamais.


_**Switched**_

– _Prologue –_

– **Tu es trop lente, plus vite !** hurla Erena Aizawa en frappant le sol de sa terrible canne.

Le son sec de la canne contre les lattes de bois claqua tel un coup de fouet aux oreilles de Minto. La petite fille ravala ses larmes avec difficulté, et tâcha d'améliorer ses mouvements. Elle accéléra donc le rythme de ses pas, tout en veillant à rester précise dans ses gestes, à tenir son port de tête et à garder les épaules basses.

– **Tombé, pas de bourré, glissade, grand jeté ! Piqué, assemblé, piqué, assemblé ! Allonge ton dos, fais attention à tes mains ! Pirouette, à présent ! Et ne t'arrête pas avant que je t'en donne l'ordre !**

Le ton de sa mère était cassant comme du verre brisé. Elle avait les pieds en feu, et les jambes flageolantes. Son corps entier tremblait comme une feuille. Mais, malgré la difficulté de l'exercice, Minto s'efforçait de suivre les ordres de sa mère. Elle enchaîna donc les pas avec une extrême concentration, serrant les dents et priant pour que son corps puisse tenir jusqu'au bout de la séance, sans jamais protester. Cela n'était même pas envisageable : sa mère était la seule personne dont Minto avait suffisamment peur pour obéir sans discuter.

La petite fille enchaîna avec la pirouette. Alors qu'elle tournait sur son axe sans fléchir, Minto aperçut des petites mèches de cheveux noirs qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon, et lui tombaient devant les yeux. Zut. Sa mère allait encore la gronder : elle était sévère sur les moindres petits détails.

– **Minto, nom de dieu, tu n'es pas assez rapide. Accélère ta pirouette !**

Ses petits orteils lui faisaient atrocement souffrir. Ce n'était pas normal, une douleur pareille : c'était comme s'ils étaient sur le point de se détacher. Elle eut la mauvaise idée de regarder vers le bas, juste pour vérifier. La petite fille baissa donc les yeux vers ses points chaussés de ses pointes, et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit ses chaussons de danse tâchés de sang aux niveaux des orteils. Ce fut à ce moment que sa jambe de terre, celle sur laquelle elle tournait, fléchit.

Déséquilibrée, Minto chuta et atterrit violemment sur le plancher, poussant un petit cri de douleur. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses membres se dérobèrent sous elle. C'était plus qu'elle pouvait en supporter. Alors qu'elle s'effondrait de nouveau au sol, épuisée, elle sentit un choc violent dans ses jambes. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard implacable de sa mère qui levait lentement sa canne, prête à lui assener un nouveau coup.

– **Idiote… relève-toi !**

– **Mère, s'il-vous-plaît, je n'en peux plus !** gémit Minto alors que les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage.

– **Tu es pitoyable. Crois-tu réellement que le travail que tu fournis est suffisant ? Ta technique est médiocre, tes gestes imprécis et ton corps faible, c'est à peine si tu sais danser ! Tu ne seras jamais Première Ballerine, jamais ! Lève-toi, recommence !**

– **Mais… je suis fatiguée !**

Minto aimait réellement la danse. Les histoires de danseuses que lui contaient sa mère quand elle était petite avant de s'endormir, la faisait déjà rêver et lui emplissait la tête d'images magiques. Mais la danse était vraiment devenue sa passion le jour où elle avait trouvé, dans des vieilles boîtes, des vidéos de sa mère du temps où elle dansait encore. Minto savait qu'elle avait dû arrêter à la naissance de Minto, ce qui avait mis fin à sa carrière et à ses rêves de Première Ballerine. Mais, son cerveau de fillette de sept ans n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ sa mère s'acharnait autant sur elle.

C'était comme si sa mère ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle prenait plaisir à la torturer.

Minto ne sût pas à quelle moment sa mère quitta sa chambre, ni quand est-ce qu'elle s'endormit à même le sol, ni combien de temps elle passa ainsi. Tout ce qui était sûre était que, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Un bol de ramen et une assiette de boulettes de poulpes était posé sur sa table de chevet. Minto soupçonnait Baya, leur vieille servante, d'avoir apporté ce plat en douce jusqu'à sa chambre.

La petite fille se leva lentement et allait s'avancer vers le plateau au contenu alléchant, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'intense lumière qui provenait de son balcon. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'avança dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Un vent doux fit voler ses cheveux, que quelqu'un avait détachés et peignés.

Minto leva les yeux vers le ciel, et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant elle. C'était comme un miracle après cette dure journée.

Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, et on pouvait voir les étoiles scintiller sous la voûte céleste, sur un époustouflant dégradé où se mêlaient bleu nuit, bleu clair, rose et orange. Là, un peu plus haut, Minto repéra une étoile qui brillait plus que les autres.

Sans réfléchir, la petite fille joignit les mains et ferma les yeux, adressant une prière silencieuse à cette étoile particulière.

« _Ma très chère bonne étoile…_ »

– **Regardez, il y a des gens bizarres dehors ! On dirait des méchants monsieurs !**

– **Quoi, où ça ?**

Kisshu Ikisatachi poussa sa petite sœur sans ménagement, et pressa son visage contre la fenêtre froide du salon. Coconut poussa un hurlement de protestation, mais le jeune Cyniclon n'y fit même pas attention. Tout son être était focalisé sur la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Au-dehors, un nombre impressionnant d'hommes en armure occupait toute la place de la petite rue. Tous tenaient des armes à la main, et arboraient une expression dure et sévère. Kisshu remarqua que, si la plupart se contentait de rester dans la rue, certains d'entre eux entraient de force dans toutes les maisons. Du mouvement attira l'attention du petit garçon. Deux hommes venaient d'enfoncer la porte des voisins. Ils disparurent à l'intérieur pendant quelques instants puis l'un deux reparut, traînant derrière lui les deux garçons des voisins. L'autre suivit peu après, tenant par les poignets leur sœur cadette, qui avait le même âge que Coconut. La petite fille ruait et donnait des coups comme elle pouvait, hurlant de toutes ses forces. Les hommes s'éloignèrent d'un pas impérial avec les enfants, sourd aux supplications des parents qui était eux-mêmes retenus par d'autres hommes en armure.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?** murmura Kisshu, les yeux écarquillés.

– **Pousse-toi, moi aussi je veux voir !** vociférait Coconut en tentant de pousser Kisshu, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– **Kisshu, Coconut ! Eloignez-vous** _ **immédiatement**_ **de cette fenêtre !**

La voix de Tsubasa Ikisatachi claqua aux oreilles des deux enfants. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre d'un bond, stupéfaits, alors qu'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns passa en trombe devant eux. Kisshu et Coconut échangèrent un regard ahuri. Leur mère ne criait _jamais_. La situation semblait être exceptionnellement grave.

Tsubasa lança un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Son visage se décomposa.

– **La garde royale…**

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle tira les rideaux d'un coup sec, et se tourna vers ses enfants. Ses yeux dorés, hantés, croisèrent les regards inquiets de Kisshu et Coconut.

– **Maman… qu'est-ce que qui se passe ?** demanda Coconut d'une toute petite voix.

Tsubasa Ikisatchi ignora sa question et, à la place, prit la main de sa fille et la tira loin de la fenêtre. Kisshu leur emboîta le pas aussitôt, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

– **Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous expliquer. Coconut, il faut que tu ailles rejoindre tes sœurs, vite !**

À ce moment, des pleurs se firent entendre dans la maison. Une seconde plus tard, Jun Ikisatachi déboulait dans le salon, accompagnée des quatre frères et sœurs de Kisshu et Coconut.

– **Jun…,** commença Tsubasa.

– **Je les ai vu** , l'interrompit sèchement son mari. **Coconut, viens vite. Pai, Taruto, allez rejoindre votre mère. Ran, tu restes avec moi.**

Tsubasa et Jun échangèrent un regard inquiet, que Kisshu fut sûrement le seul à voir. Pendant ce temps, Coconut s'élança vers son père, faisant voler sa longue chevelure bicolore bleue et blanche. Taruto et Pai s'avancèrent à petits pas vers Kisshu, conscients que quelque chose clochait. Taruto, qui n'avait encore que quatre ans, semblait au bord des larmes. Kisshu se serait probablement moqué de lui, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Dans les bras de Jun, la cadette de la fratrie, Haruka (qui était âgée d'un an), s'agitait. Ses pleurs de bébé redoublèrent. Le cœur de Kisshu se serra et, l'espace d'un instant, lui aussi crut qu'il allait pleurer.

– **Prends-la, Ran** , ordonna Jun en la tendant à la sœur jumelle de Pai.

Celle-ci noua rapidement ses longs cheveux d'un violet profonds en une grosse tresse, puis prit Haruka dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer. Les cris de l'enfant se calmèrent un peu, mais ses pleurs résonnaient toujours.

– **On y va** , dit Jun Ikisatachi d'un ton nerveux. **Ran, Coconut, suivez-moi les filles.**

Les deux filles regardèrent leur mère d'un air hésitant. Puis celle-ci hocha la tête, et les deux sœurs n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre leur père. Elles disparurent bientôt du salon, sous les yeux inquiets de leurs frères. Kisshu ignorait totalement où allaient ses sœurs. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander quand est-ce qu'il pourrait les revoir, qu'il sentit quelqu'un l'empoigner par les épaules. Le jeune Cyniclon pivota sur lui-même et se retrouva face à sa mère. Taruto avait noué ses bras autour du cou de Tsubasa, et s'y accrochait tel un koala à sa branche. Derrière eux, Pai se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés.

– **Je suis terriblement désolée, les garçons** , s'excusa Tsubasa d'une voix tremblante.

– **Mais, maman…** , commença Kisshu.

– **Je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons pas le choix** , l'interrompis sa mère. **Il va falloir que vous vous montriez forts. Vous n'allez probablement pas revenir à la maison pendant un certain temps, mais ça va aller. Cependant, où que vous alliez, vous ne devez en aucun cas révéler l'existence de vos sœurs. Compris ?**

Les trois garçons hochèrent solennellement la tête, trop émus pour parler.

– **Bien. Pai, veilles bien sur tes petits frères.**

C'en fut trop pour Taruto. Le petit garçon éclata en sanglot, et serra de toutes ses forces sa maman dans ses petits bras.

Et ce fut à ce moment que les gardes pénétrèrent dans la maison.

Tsubasa se redressa aussitôt et, lentement, s'inclina devant les gardes en signe de respect. Taruto et Pai l'imitèrent aussitôt. Seul Kisshu resta bien droit, fixant les hommes qui venaient de pénétrer chez lui d'un air provocant.

L'un des hommes s'avança jusqu'à Tsubasa, et lui brandit sous le nez un papier munit d'un sceau.

– **Nous sommes ici pour récupérer les enfants vivant sous ce toit, afin d'enfler l'armée personnel de la Couronne de Cynipcia. Cela concerne les garçons et filles mineurs. Ordre du Seigneur Bleu.**

Tsubasa se redressa, et lança au garde un regard clairement hostile.

– **Aucune fille ne vit dans cette maison** , dit-elle sèchement.

Visiblement, le garde n'en crut pas un mot, car il fit un signe de tête à son compatriote.

– **Fouilles-la maison. Vous, suivez-moi.**

Kisshu mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Devant le regard de sa mère et la menace de l'arme du garde, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer à la suite du garde en traînant des pieds. Derrière lui, les pleurs de Taruto redoublèrent.

Accompagné de Pai et Taruto, ils sortirent tous les quatre au-dehors de la maison. Un vent frais soufflait entre les maisons, et souleva la frange du jeune Cyniclon. Kisshu se retourna une dernière fois vers sa maison, et croisa le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci n'essayait pas de les retenir, mais il remarqua que son visage était baigné de larmes. Il se retourna vivement, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il ne devait pas pleurer.

– **Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ?** hurla-t-il à l'adresse du garde.

– **Ne t'en fais pas, petit. Tout va bien se passer.**

– **Menteur ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous allez nous tuer, nous et les autres, c'est ça ?**

– **Kisshu** , gronda Pai d'un ton dangereusement bas. **Ça suffit.**

De justesse, Kisshu retint le flot d'insulte qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Pai avait raison : faire profil bas était pour l'instant la meilleure chose à faire. Même s'il devait le faire à contre-cœur.

Kisshu leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait encore nuit, mais on pouvait voir les premiers rayons de l'étoile Nova pointer à l'horizon. Le ciel se teintait déjà de belles couleurs rouges et dorés. Etrangement, les étoiles étaient encore visibles sous la voûte étoilée, et brillaient fortement, telles de petites lucioles.

 _Tiens, il y en a une qui brille plus que les autres._

Kisshu fixa un instant l'étoile scintillante, comme hypnotisé. Puis il ferma les yeux très fort et, à son tour, adressa une prière muette à l'étoile.

 _Ma très chère bonne étoile…_


End file.
